Christopher Thorndyke
Christopher Thorndyke (クリストファー・ソーンダイク, Kurisutofā Sōndaiku), also quite simply known commonly as Chris (クリス, Kurisu), is one of the fictional and ally character of the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series. He is a kind and caring human boy who lives in Station Square. At the start of the series, Chris finds Sonic at the bottom of his swimming pool and saves him from drowning and hosts him, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese for most of the series. Chris, very much like Tails, looks up to Sonic like an older brother figure and is always willing to do whatever he can to help his new friends. "Don't miss it!" :—Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke. Appearance :Voice actor (Child): Suzanne Goldish (English), Sanae Kobayashi (Japanese), Hervé Grull (French), Not Known (Italian), Stephanie Kellner (German), Blanca Rada (Spanish), Not Known (Filipino), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Nkoy Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Izabella Malik (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), René Pinochet (Chilean), Natalia Rosminati (Argentinian), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin America Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (Teenager): Michael Sinterniklaas (English), Masakazu Morita (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance In the Young Days In Present Time At the age of twelve, Chris usual wore a red and white shirt, a belt hanging off the edge of his jeans, and stylish shoes. Possible Future At the age of eighteen, Chris began wearing a lab-coat, pale yellow long sleeve turtleneck, blue jeans and brown shoes. * Hair Color: Ginger * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 12 (current), 18 (teenager; future) * Height: 140 cm (4' 7½"; current), 170 cm (5' 7"; teenager, future) * Weight: 35kg (77.2 lbs.; current), 57kg (125.8 lbs.; teenager, future) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Chris is a calm and well-mannered boy, though sometimes a bit energetic with a hunger for adventure. Despite being a "rich kid," Chris very is down-to-earth, thinking himself no different from everybody else and does not want to be treated differently despite coming from a rich family. Because of his parents' frequent absences since childhood however, Chris would often suffer from loneliness and thus longed for close companionship. Chris' friendship with Sonic and his friends would ease Chris' pain, but it would also make him worry, panic or even sink into a mind depression whenever he feared they would leave him. Regardless, Chris has a good heart and is always remorseful when his feelings get the better of him. At the age of eighteen, Chris seemed to have gained somewhat of an attitude, especially around Helen. Relationships Friends/Allies * Danny * Frances * Helen Family * Chuck Thorndyke (grandfather) * Sam Speed (uncle) * Nelson Thorndyke (father) * Lindsey Thorndyke (mother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Machinery * Sports * Karate Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past Chris lives with his grandfather Chuck Thorndyke (who is a scientist), his bodyguard and butler Mr. Tanaka, and his housemaid Ella. He lives in a large, luxurious mansion due to his parents' success in their individual fields of work. Chris' father Nelson Thorndyke is a big-wig businessman who is the CEO of a software company, while Chris' mother Lindsey Thorndyke is a movie star. As a child, Chris rarely saw his parents, which made him become very lonely and find his luxurious mansion to be pretty boring. At some point, he made friends with Danny, Frances and Helen who were his classmates. Synopsis Kanto Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Chris Thorndyke Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Sonic Pokémon Universe Characters